eotufandomcom-20200213-history
DRU
- Appearances= - Normal = - Battle Form = }}}} }}DRU is a nanomorph droid: the only one of his kind. He was created from the black liquid from the creators, and a mixture of Gwen's DNA and nanomachines of her SIG suit, making him a Human/Alien tech hybrid creation that is capable of evolving and adapting to become better, making him quite unique. Characteristics *'Name': DRU (Decoy Replication Unit) *'Species': Alien/Human technology hybrid Nanomorph A.I. *'Age': Barely a year old (physically and mentally 16) *'Hair': Silver with Green *'Eyes': Black *'Likes': Sports, video games, Zeev (best friend), Salu *'Dislikes': Doing janitorial labor, tedious tasks, magnets *'Family': Crew of the Falcon Appearance Casual Battle Mode Background When Gwen became impregnated by the sting from the Mutated Jonathan Shepard, parts of her suit's nanotech integrated with the black liquid payload into her system. The nanotech and the Black Liquid mixed within her womb embryo sac, mutating into something else, as it grew within her. Desperate to get it out of her, as it was fighting to get out, they rushed her to the medical surgical pod that Vickers had in her life pod. Within it, the pod removed the foreign fetus sac, and busted open, revealing a black, silver, and green squid-like creature thrashing around in unfamiliar surroundings. Gwen was rushed out by her cousin and Rei, as they hit the sterilization function, hoping to kill it before it hurt anyone else. But it didn't die, as it wasn't organic. At least not completely. The nanotech and the Black Liquid mutated into a techno-organic Artificial Intelligent lifeform. Going unnoticed, it used the main computer in the sealed room to learn everything it could about the Prometheus and its crew. Once the Life Pod had been ejected, and the Prometheus destroyed to stop the Creator ship, it had already reached full growth in the form of a strange squid-like amoeba form. It witnessed Isaac Shepard fighting the Creator until it gets him by the throat in an attempt to crush his neck. But Gwen opened the door, allowing the creature to leap out and save Isaac. It entraps the Creator, and stabs him with an injector stinger, slowly pumping into it a concoction similar to what created him. The Creator's body then turns into the same material the creature was made of, and then disintergrates into dust. The creature then began to warble again, and then formed into a humanoid sentient nano-droid-like creature, which seemed to have similar characteristics like Gwen. It introduces itself to them as DRU (Decoy Replicant Unit), and seemingly seems civilized enough to ensure the cousins he wasn't a threat. He also makes an apology from tryng to kill Gwen in order to escape her womb. Once the trio make their way out, they recover Rei’s body and arm, as DRU repairs her arm, with her stating he was unique. And with her help, go back to the Ishimura. What they were unaware though, was that the ship had been infested with the black liquid by Vickers’ request to study it for her family’s company. This would lead the four on a journey across the stars, as well as form a crew together, to take down the Creators before they take down all life in the universe, along with Earth in the process. Personality Coming from Gwen's body, he took in some of her cells that built him up. He shares her intelligence as well as her annoyance to things that bug her. Though he has developed sarcasm in his time, which he continuously gripes about being a wrench monkey, to which is his function aboard the Falcon. He is the ship's main mechanic, as he can intergrate and communicate iwht the ship's computers easily. Though the task is always a headache for him, as the ship always has something wrong with it, or some of the less calm and anger-managed crewmates have a tendency to tear it apart. Despite that, DRU is a very emotional character he often appears eager to prove himself to his crew mates, particularly to Gwen, who had given ‘birth’ to his mind; DRU, unlike the Xenonecromorphs, values life and is more sentient than the drones and hive mind of the Xenonecromorphs. However, his high intellect and his emotional nature often cause him internal conflict; for example, he cares and values life all around him, but knows intellectually that he cannot become a part of it, as he is part weapon and from a genetically technological species that was designed to end life. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Tech Merging': DRU can merge with technology, and use it as a body. He can upgrade technology into a more advanced stage by doing this. *'Electro-plasma energy': DRU’s insides generate perpetual Electro plasma, and as such, can create organic crystal constructs that enable him to shoot powerful lasers from them. *'Mimetic Poly-alloy physiology': Due to the fact that his body is comprised of millions of millions of nanobots, his body is a malleable liquid metal, of sorts. It enables him to mimic or imitate anyone or anything he can see. If his nanobots devour more matter, he can increase his mass to morph into bigger objects or subjects. His human-like form can also alter its shape to create tools and weapons or transform into a large, battle robot form. Skills *'Computer Skills' *'Hacking' Weaknesses However, he has his weaknesses, despite being more advanced than Rei. *'Temperatures': Temperatures in excess of 1535 degrees Celsius, such as those needed to smelt iron, could permanently alter the bonding processes of his nanobot body. The molten iron (or any other element) could then mix with the elements of the alloy and physically alter his molecular structure, thus rendering him inoperative. High temperatures added with collision damage, such as a crashing helicopter, can also destroy his body. However, DRU has found a way to shield himself from it by creating a diamond coating to shield himself. *'Magnets': DRU can be temporarily incapacitated by a magnetic field, until he is able to use an implanted saw to disable the field. Although a smaller field applied to his head can screw up his inner bison unit, causing him to go crazy and sing. *'Liquid Nitrogen': All chemicals can be halted in sub-zero degrees temps. The same goes with DRU's nanotech body. *'Corrosives': Concentrated acids can damage DRU, or destroy him if he falls in a vat of it. Relationships DRU's Relationships Gallery DRU geared up.JPG|DRU geared up DRU, anatomy, attire, and Battle form.JPG|Anatomy, attire, and Battle form EotU the Animal, the Synthoid, and the Soldier.png Voice Actor Adam Wylie Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:A.I. Category:Androids Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon